Cellular base station antennas generally include one or more radiofrequency radiating elements which form one or more beams in one or more frequency bands. These radiating elements communicate with mobile devices within the region covered by the base station antenna.
Signals are also transmitted to and received from the base station antenna over a backhaul link. This may be a microwave point-to-point link, in which case the microwave antenna is generally provided separately to the base station antenna. This requires separate radomes for the base station and microwave antennas, a communication link between the two antennas and separate installation of the two antennas.
It is an object of the invention to provide an antenna including both radiofrequency and backhaul radiating elements, such that both the radiofrequency and backhaul elements can be installed in a single unit and housed in a single radome, without sacrificing performance of either the radiofrequency or backhaul communications.